Feeling Reckless (Elsword Raven x Chung) Yaoi If Requested
by blazemc
Summary: After saving and recovering the El, the ElGang is left with fame and fortune. One little game of truth or dare sparks new feelings between two people. Will they get the happy ending, or will they be kicked out, and separated... Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Fyi, Ara and Elise aren't in this, and it's not going to be all chit-chat. Even though this is yaoi, it doesn't mean there is going to be smut. I might do it if enough people want me to.

Raven: Reckless Fist, age 18

Elsword: Infinity Sword, age 15

Rena: Wind Sneaker, age 16

Chung: Deadly Chaser, age 17

Aisha: Void Princess, age 15

Eve: Code Nemesis, age 14

Me: New/ first story!

Raven: Calm down Blaze, no need to break your phone.

Me: Shaddap Raven.

Elsword: Oooooooh! She told you Raven!

Eve: Whatever Elsword, it doesn't seem like Raven cares anyway.

Chung: You guys are too loud.

Me: OH REALLY CHUNG?! YOUR SAYING THAT WE'RE LOUD?!

Chung: YOU BURST MY EARDRUMS!

Raven: SHUT UP! NUCLEAR!

Some Old Hag: And that was the last we ever heard of the ElGang and Blaze. R.I.P.M.

Me: I'm still alive! Woooo!

Raven's point of view

"It burns Rena!" I yelled as she put more rubbing alcohol on the cut on my right arm.

"If the cut is infected, it'll hurt even worse!" She yelled back.

"Give me your arm." Eve said, emotionless as always.

"Which?" I joked.

"Nasod, need to make repairs." She said. I let her take my arm, and winced when Rena poured half the bottle of rubbing alcohol on my cut.

"Seriously Rena? It's just a cut." I growled.

"From Elsword's sword!" Rena yelled, quickly wrapped it up with bandages, and walked off.

"Should we play truth or dare?" Chung requested, and we all sat in a circle on the floor because why the hell not. Eve just finished fixing my arm, and she joined us. "Who's first?" Rena asked.

"Why not Raven?" Eve suggested.

"Okay then, Chung, truth or dare?" I asked

He thought for a moment. "Dare."

"I dare you to cross-dress" I smirked.

"F-fine!" He said blushing. "Elsword, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He yelled.

"Dare you to kiss Aisha."

Elsword quickly kissed her on the cheek, and sat back down at his regular spot, and blushed. "Raven, truth or dare?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I say dare."

"I dare you to go on a date with Chung." He said.

"Challenge accepted."

Everyone was done with their dares, and Chung was yelling stop from the girls room. Since he was dared to cross-dress from me, he has to go with what I say for him to wear. I just said casual summer attire. I got dress for the dared date that bimbo Elsword set up for Chung and I, and I just wore what I normally wear. I looked in the mirror once again, and loosed the belts around my left leg. Yawning, I walked down stairs and found a wild Chung sitting on the couch, with a face redder than Elsword's hair. He was wearing shorts, half way up his thighs, and a punk - ish shirt, that had blue designs, and black outlines. "Ready?" I asked, for some reason, my heart rate sped up as Chung opened the door and waited outside. Getting a piece of pepper from my pocket, I looked at where our dared date was. Apparently it's a new place called Bandits Buffet. It's in Elder, by Camilla's sparring arenas, and you can watch the sparring for free. "Where are we going?" Chung asked with a small voice. My heart fluttered seeing him like this. "How are we going to get there? We aren't in Elder right now."

"The Cobo Express." I replied. Chung simply nodded and walked to Ariel.

"Hello Raven, and... Chung?!" She looked dumbfounded. Chung hid behind me and his face was red.

"We where playing truth or dare, and I dared him to cross-dress, and Elsword dared us to go on a date." I explained.

Ariel took a good look at Chung. "Your so cute!" She squealed and took Chung in for a bone crushing hug. "You really look like a girl, anyway, where to?"

"Elder." Chung said embarrassed. I ruffled his hair. "Hey!" He shouted.

"Hay's for horses!" I shouted back. I grabbed his his hand and walked in the Cobo Express, a high class train.

Upon arriving in Elder, Ariel had a lunch break, and we invited her to come with us to the Bandits Buffet place. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm Laura, your waitress, if there are any problems, don't hesitate to ask me." A girl the age of 15 said as she led us to our seats. Chung sat across from me, same with Ariel. "She really thinks your a girl..." I muttered.

"S-shut up!" He stuttered blushing. I smirked and got up to get something to eat.

I settled in with a rare cooked steak and mashed potatoes for now. I sat back doen, as did Chung and Ariel, and Laura came back. "What can I get you guys for drinks?" She asked.

I looked at the actual and not actual lady in front of me. "I'm fine with a lemonade." Chung said.

"I'll take a water." Ariel said, turning her attention back to her food.

"Doesn't matter." I muttered, and ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Laura nodded, and walked off. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Chung screamed something out. "Wait! If I'm dressed like a girl, do I have to go to the girls bathroom?!" He asked panicked. Ariel slapped her hand over his mouth as everyone looked at us.

After taking a while to process what Chung said, I burst out laughing. Chung pouted. I cleared my throat. "Yes, I suppose you do." I tried saying with a straight face. Chung looked terrified with that idea.

"Alright then." He said, and walked towards the bathroom.

"I didn't think be was serious..." I said, before taking a bite of steak.

"I think he was." Ariel giggled.

"Here are your drinks- where's the other girl?" Laura asked and put the drinks on the table. I tried keeping in a laugh.

"One problem," I started.

"I'm not a girl!" Chung finished. "I'm dressed like this because of him!" He pointed at me.

"I'm only dared you to cross-dress, this date was Elsword's idea, not mine." I said.

"I'm so confused." Laura said, and walked off once again. Chung took his empty plate, and went to get some more food.

"That was fun." Ariel said. I nodded in response.

"Who should we take next boss?" I heard someone said.

"Doesn't matter." The 'boss' guy said. It was silent, a little too silent.

"Let me go! Raven!" A familiar voice yelled. The thugs took Chung.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm freaking pissed. I tried to copy the freaking text, but I ended up deleting it. Good thing it was posted on wattpad.

And here it is, copy and pasted.

So my idiot cousin said Reckless Fist and Over Taker, the class before Reckless Fist, sucks. I'm determined to prove him wrong!

_**Raven's Point Of View**_

I stood up, and took out my sword. "Let him go." I growled.

"No can do pretty boy, she's ours." The 'boss' said. I rolled my eyes, and walked towards them. The orange parts on my nasod arm glowed. The guy holding Chung pulled out a gun (that rhymed XD) and pointed it at me.

_**Chung's Point Of View**_

I was scared. Really scared. I knew Raven could take down 50 guys with one slash with rage, and one million with the Nuclear, but isn't that too dangerous for a place like this? I heard footsteps, coming closer and closer. "Stay back!" The guy holding me put me down, and held my hands together. Even worse, he pointed the gun at my head. I was trembling, and Raven stopped, about 5 feet away from me, his eyes filled with rage. I knew the look he had. 'If I screw up, Chung dies. If I try anything, he dies. If I don't do anything, who knows what they'll do to him.' Raven took a deep breath, before dropping his sword. Panicking, I screamed. "Raven!? What are you thinking?!" His face was mournful, and tears filled my eyes. The thugs laughed, and walked towards the door, with the gun no longer to my head. The guy holding me captive fell down suddenly, and I turned around. It was Raven, with his nasod arm in front of him, with a little blood on the tips of its claws. Ariel picked up his sword, and threw it to him. He caught it, and held his sword to the remaining guys neck. "D-don't hurt me! Have her back!" He shoved me towards Raven, and he ran out.

"What where you thinking?! I could've died!" I screamed and pounder his chest, but he didn't flinch or move.

"I saved you didn't I?" He asked, and I was quiet, and still shaking. "What happened?" Laura asked.

"Problem with stupid people." Raven joked, and handed her ED for the service and food.

While at the doorway home, I was still crying. I couldn't get the image out of my head. "Quit your crying, you really look like a girl." Raven said. I stopped and glared at him, but I can't stay mad at someone who just saved me. Raven sighed, and pulled me in for a hug. "Stop crying." He muttered in my ear, and pulled away. He walked into the house, and I blushed. Why am I feeling like this? I can't have feelings for Raven, can I?! I took deep breaths, and walked into the house. "There you are Chung! I was worried sick!" Rena yelled.

" I'm sorry." I said with a small voice.

"Raven! Why are his eyes red? Did you do something to him?!" She asked.

"Why would I? He's a friend, not a play thing! He almost got kidnapped!" Raven spat.

"What?! Chung! Explain yourself!"

And that was the boring story of me telling everyone the embarrassing story of how I got kidnapped and how Raven had to save my sorry ass. "You need to be more careful Chung." Elsword said.

"Since when did you care about me?" I asked.

"Since now."

"Oh come on! That's lame!" I yelled.

Elsword opened up his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a pounding on the door. Raven sighed, and opened the door. I looked, and saw that it was one of our neighbors. "Hello, I'm here to file a complaint about the noise level. It's too loud. Your the adult of this family, why don't you teach your children manners?" He asked.

"They aren't children, I'm not an adult yet, and they have minds of their own, good day." Raven said in a monotone voice, and closed the door.

"Thanks for defending us." Eve said, grateful. Raven just shrugged

Walking upstairs to my room, I still couldn't shake off the feeling of cold metal being pressed against the side of my head. I shuddered as I opened the door. My regular clothes and armor was set on my bed, waiting for me. Same with my cannon, the 'Destroyer.' I picked up my clothes, and ran into the shower, tripping over nonexistent things on my way there. I reached the main bathroom, and swung the door open, and fell flat on my face. "I believe there is a thing called knocking." A deep voice said. I looked up, and saw Raven, in sweats, shirtless, and his hair wet. "You okay down there?" He asked, grabbing a towel off the towel rack, and started drying his hair off.

I blushed a deep crimson. "I - I'm perfectly fine!" I lied. _My face hurts._

"Okay then." He muttered, and for a split second, I saw a hint of worry in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I have another Raven character. Sword Taker. I kept repeating in my head to not get too attached. Highly doubt that would happen, since I'm more of a Reckless Fist fan. If you want to add me as a friend, I'm up for it. And I might add a Crack pairing as a bonus.

Reckless Fist: rAvAg3 (I swear i picked a random name)

Code Exotic Eve: Enderheart

Sword Taker Raven: CrossFur

Question Of The Day: Which one of the guy characters final class is better, and which is cuter?

_**Raven's Point Of View**_

Picking up a random shirt from my closet, I slung it over my shoulder and headed downstairs and strolled into the kitchen. I picked up a skillet and started cooking random things for the others. Rena can cook, vegetables, and Aisha can only make a certain amount with magic. Don't even get me started about that baka Elsword. Can't even make an egg. Tried once, failed miserably. Once he turned on the heat, the entire thing went up in flames. So he's permanently banned from using cooking materials. Because of that, Eve gave him a good hard slap. I heard footsteps running down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "What's cooking?" Chung asked.

"Food?" I responded not too positive. Nope. I'm sure.

"Very funny." Chung said sarcastically, and grabbed a piece of the egg. I slapped his hand, and glared at him. Chung threw it in his mouth and backed away slowly. I scoffed and went back to cooking.

Around half an hour later, all the food was done, and I was back in my room. I lied down in bed, and stared at the ceiling.

_"Where am I? A dream? Doesn't look like it. I can't move." A bright light suddenly engulfed me, and I was in our house. "This is unacceptable! I can't have you two here! Get out of here and never come back!" A voice said. _

_"Elsword, stop it!" Another said. _

_"Just get the hell out!" Elsword yelled. _

My eyes fluttered open, and I was immediately blinded by the sunlight from the open blinds in my room. I groaned, and sat up. Making up my mind to get out of bed, I walked into the living room, and plopped down on the couch. "Hello Raven." Someone said. I looked at the bottom of the stairwell and Eve was there.

"Yo." I responded. _Why the hell did you respond with that?_

"Must've been a rough day yesterday. Is Chung alright?" Eve asked.

"It was. He's been acting a little strange lately, but not all that scared." I told her, and turned on the television. Nothing was on that was interesting. "Raven! Raven!" Aisha yelled, coming up from the basement. I really wonder what she does in there. "Can you test this potion out?" She asked, and shoved an edgy looking vial in my face.

"Sure, but... What does it do?" I asked, cautiously taking the vial.

"You'll see!" She said. I saw a hint of mischief running I'm her eyes. I took a deep breath, before taking the smallest sip in my entire life. It had a hint of a spicy taste, before going bland. A white light surrounded me, before fading out. "Hey Aisha. Hey Eve. Who's the pretty girl?" Elsword walked in, and pointed at me.

"Who are you calling girl you redheaded a$$!?" I yelled.

"R-Raven?! But... You look like a girl!" He yelled. I had a confused look on my face. Eve handed me a mirror. I had longer hair...Breasts... And I was a little shorter.

"I didn't sign up for this Aisha! The cure? Where is it?!" I yelled.

"It's still a work in progress..." She said in a small voice. "It'll reverse automatically in five days though!"

"I can't stay like this for five days! I have to get groceries today!" I yelled.

"Ask Chung to go with you." Eve suggested.

"You!" I yelled, groaned, and buried my face in the cushions. Eve did ask Chung, and he said he was busy. Sighing, I walked up the stairs, and changed into what I normally wear. Apparently they shrunk to fit me as a girl, and I just put them on. I zipped the zipper a little higher up than I normally would, and put on my jeans. I grabbed my sword on the way out, and ran down the stairs. "Aisha, you better finish that cure in 3 days, or you'll never see the light of day, ever again, got that?" I asked, and she nodded rapidly.

I groaned as I saw my little mafia of fans against my will. "Where's Raven? He normally comes around this time." One said.

"Hey, why don't we ask her? She looks like Raven." Another said, and walked towards me.

_Just walk away, don't look at them. _I chanted in my head. "Excuse me!" The girl said, and I turned around. "Do you know where Raven is?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'm not buying it. You look to much like him." She said.

I sighed. "If it'll stop you from bugging me, keep a secret. Aisha did this to me," I gestured to my body. "She asked me to test out a potion, and this happened." I said, and walked off to get fruit.

After I finished shopping, I got a popsicle from a random stand in the street. I started to get uncomfortable because everytime I walked past a guy, they would stared and in extreme cases, some would wolf whistle. I would cringe everytime some random guy does it. I finished the popsicle and threw the stick away. I gripped my sword with my right hand, just in case some guy tries anything. I walked faster as I passed abandoned alleyways, knowing that the guys hanging out in there would do something to me, even if I'm actually a guy. In front of a corner store, I saw a familiar guy with Pikachu hair. "Chung!" I called out.

He turned around. "Hey Raven! Aisha told me what happened." He had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Yeah..." My eye twitched.

"How was shopping?"

"Told a fan what happened because she wouldn't leave me alone."

"Oh. come on, let's go home." Chung said, grabbed my hand, and dragged me to our house. For some reason, when Chung touched me, it sent a shock down my spine, and my heart threatened to rip through my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm adding Ara and Elesis in the story cause why the hell not. Including another character. And I swear, the freaking quest to get Reckless Fist is so annoying. I know it'll be worth it though. I still cry though. (A few days/years later, finally have him.)

_**Aisha's Point Of View**_

Right after Raven left for groceries, I immediately ran downstairs and started working on the cure. I grabbed the ingredients I knew I needed, like Ent's branch, and threw it in a cauldron, and lit the bottom on fire which immediately sent the water to a boil. I started picking items off the shelf, and tossed them in the cauldron. I heard someone knocking on the door to the/my basement. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Eve." A monotone voice said from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I told her, and continued grabbing items off the shelf. Eve did so, and someone else followed her in. "Who's that?" I asked.

"His name is Add. He claims he wants to join." Eve responded.

"Not just anyone can join you know." I pointed out.

"I know," Add started. "Please, take me to Elsword."

"I'm busy." I rejected. I honestly would help him, but if I don't finish the reverse potion soon, I'll be put through a wall. In other words, I'm dead. "I'll take you to him." Eve said, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the basement. I looked at the door that was now closed, and got back to work.

Few hours later, I think I have the cure. All I need to do, is to get Raven to drink it.

_**Raven's Point Of View**_

Back at home, I walked up to my room to get ready for a shower. I know that I have new body parts as a girl, and I have to adapt... Though I don't want to. "Raven?" A quiet voice said from the door. I looked behind me. It was Rena. "I want to help you with how to dress and other stuff." She said with a smile on her face.

I cringed. "N-no thanks." I said.

"OK then, here." She handed me undergarments. I picked them up with the smallest surface area I could manage, and held them in front of me. "Although my appearance has changed, I'm still a guy." I told her, and dropped the undergarments in a corner. _Mental note, remember to burn that corner. _I told myself. I picked up my t shirt that might be a little baggy on me, and basketball shorts. I had a feeling that Aisha finished the reverse potion.

After the shower, I spent the rest of the day lying face down on my bed, with my Nasod arm hanging off the side. I heard footsteps walking into my room, and I craned my neck to see who it is. "Here." Aisha said, handing me another strange looking vial. I groaned, and took it out of her hand. Popping the cork off, I took a sip. Once again, the bright light engulfed me. I glanced at the mirror closet door next to an actual mirror, and saw that I was back to normal. "Thanks. That was fast." I told Aisha.

"If I didn't work fast, I would've been dead." She pointed out.

"Which is true." I got off my bed, and slung Aisha over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

"Raven!" She screamed.

I winced at the volume of her voice. "Stop squirming!" I yelled.

"Then stop it! Let me go!"

"I will hurt you if you don't shut up!" I spat. Aisha shrieked, and started punching and clawing me. As I was about to get off the stairs, everyone was in the living room, staring at us. "Raven... Aisha... We thought you two were doing something naughty..." Elsword said slowly. I was silent and dropped Aisha. At least she didn't land on her face. Scanning the room, my eyes landed on Chung, who had beads of jealousy glimmering in his eyes.

_**Chung's Point Of View**_

Everyone was in the living room, including a new guy, Add. We were playing video games, when we heard Aisha and Raven. At that very moment, I died in the game, and I yelled no while covering my mouth. The scream was also for Raven and Aisha, which sounded like they were doing, 'it'. When they came downstairs, I held back a sigh of relief. However, I still couldn't hold back a look of jealousy that Raven saw. I saw Add staring at Raven, more specifically, his arm, with interest flared in his mis-colored purple eyes. I also saw him staring at Eve just a few minutes ago. Is he a rapist or something? Yea. I'll go with that. His 'Dynamos' swirled around him, beeping something, that only he, and possibly Eve understood. I looked at him with distrust. "Raven!" Elsword yelled.  
"What?!" Raven asked.

"Lets spar!" He yelled. Rena held back a laugh. Elsword looked confused while Aisha, was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Why…" Raven face-palmed.  
"Come on! We spar all the time!" Elsword exclaimed.

"Word it differently!" I yelled, laughing, though I was trying to be serious.

"Fine!" Elsword groaned. "Let's train, Raven!" Excitement flared in his red eyes.

Raven was silent. "Alright."

Raven and Elsword where in the arena, having a match, while the rest of us were on the side lines, spectating said match. Elsword let out a battle cry while charging at Raven with his blade, and Raven swiftly dodged it, then delivered a sharp punch to Elsword's stomach. "_Maximum Cannon!"_ Raven called out, and a fireball appeared, engulfing Elsword in the swirling inferno. The flames subsided, and some of Elswords clothes were burned. "Is that all you can do?!" Elsword yelled. "I'll show you true power!" He paused, and Raven prepared for the oncoming attack.

"_Rage Cutter!"_ Els (nickname) yelled. A circle appeared underneath him and Raven. He struck the ground with his blade, and more glowing blades appeared from around the circle, and rose up at a rapid speed, and one struck Raven. His shirt ripped a little. Raven hissed slightly, and prepared for attack.

"_Arch-Enemy!"_ Four black javelins appeared behind Raven, and he readied his blade. Raven charged at Els, and attacked with the 4-hit-sword combo. Every time Raven hit Els, one of the javelins hit Els, then exploded. After that, Elsword was on the floor, struggling to get up. Raven patiently waited, and the Infinity Sword smirked. Els sprang up, and jabbed the back of his blade at Raven's stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"_Sword Blasting!"_ Els yelled, and jabbed his blade at Raven's chest, 3 swords appeared behind Elsword, and the 3 blades flew towards Raven, and stabbed him.

"You're forcing me to do this," Raven said, "_Infernal Arms,"_ he whispered. A giant demonic version of Raven's Nasod arm appeared from the ground, and slashed Els multiple times, Raven charged forward and grabbed him by his neck, then threw him on the sandy ground, and the palm of the demonic arm exploded. Elsword was on the ground, gripping his sword / Conwell, and the sand with his other arm. He stood up, and Raven wasn't in front of him. Truth is, he _Shadow-Stepped_ behind Elsword, and was still gliding backwards, when he turned around in midair. "_Cannon Blade!"_ Raven yelled, and another fireball came out of Raven's Nasod arm, and flew at Elsword. It hit his back, and pushed him towards the opposite wall, and burned his back slightly while that happened. The fireball disappeared, and Elsword hit the wall, before falling on the ground once more, but he didn't get up.

"You didn't have to be so rough, Raven!" Rena scolded him, while tending his wounds.

"It's still training, so we have to get stronger. The only way we can do that is if we go full-out in training," Raven explained.  
"If you keep being that rough, you'll get more scars on your body than you already have!" I told him, and handed Rena some more rubbing alcohol and bandages. Rena opened the whole bottle, and poured it on the gash in his chest. Raven winced, and stiffened up. "You don't have to waste it all!" I told her. She just shrugged, and wrapped the wound with the roll of bandages.

"Raven was it?" A voice asked. It was Add. "I was wondering how you get your arm to generate all that power," he asked.

Raven thought for a second, before opening a part in his arm. There was an El crystal in the arm, along with a bunch of colored wires, and a glowing red Nasod Core. (You know, the drone thingy when you awaken.) Add smiled, and walked off.

"You still didn't have to use _Infernal Arms_." Elsword said smugly.

"You forced me into doing it!" Raven yelled.

"It was your choice! At least _I_ didn't come close to killing someone!" Els yelled back.  
"It was only a few minor burns!"  
"And broken bones!"  
"Just man up already!"

"_I'M ALREADY A MAN!" _Els yelled and flexed his 'muscles.'  
Raven scoffed, and got his real arm in an arm wrestling position on the wooden table next to him. Elsword accepted the challenge, and gripped his hand.

"I guess I'll be the referee…" Rena said. "Ready?" They both nodded. _Elsword doesn't stand a chance! _I thought.

"Go!" Rena yelled. Elsword started off, but Raven didn't budge. After a while of nothing happening, Raven won the match real quickly, even breaking the table while that happened. "Jeez! Don't have to break my arm!" Elsword yelled. I laughed. I got out one of my twin Silver Shooters, and shot the ground next to Els. He panicked, and scrambled behind Rena, scared out of his mind. "Still dull as always," I said.  
"Why you!" Elsword screamed, and charged at me with his blade drawn.

I laughed and bolted out of the way, just in time so that he crashed into a tree. "I didn't know you were oblivious to everything around you, ElDork." Raven scoffed.

"Shut your trap!" Elsword yelled, turned around, and went to attack Raven. I smiled. This time, Eve joined in on the battle.

"_Lunatic Scud."_ She whispered, and multiple waves of attack flew at _ME_. I whimpered, and scrambled out of the way.

The battle ended quickly, with no one left standing, even Add. There's nothing better to do but fighting one another to get to know one. I stood up, or at least tried to. I got on my knees before falling once again. After a few minutes, the arena refilled our health and mana to it's original level, but Raven and Elsword's injuries were still real. Els hissed as he got up, with bandages wrapped around his torso, and stumbled over to the exit. Aisha snickered, and skipped around us, while whacking Add with her staff every once in a while. Add groaned, and crawled over to a wall, before plopping down, exhausted. Just as I finished polished my Silver Shooters, a dark cloud rolled around, covering only the arena. and a cloud of shadows spread up from behind Rena, and the only then anyone say, was a glowing red eye, wings, and a tail.


	5. Chapter 5 (bonus)

So, I decided to make the Crack Pairing thingy today. I decided it would be an extremely late (or early) Halloween Special! This pairing is ElswordxAdd. with the classes Rune Slayer and Mastermind. I have no idea if this is an actual ship, but whatever. And I'll switch up the classes of the other characters as well

**~~Elsword**

"Elsword!" Aisha the Elemental Master yelled.

"What?!" I screamed back.

"There's a haunted house! Let's go!" She yelled, and I ran downstairs, face-planting on the floor because I tripped over the rug.

Chung laughed, while fixing his armor as Tactical Trooper. "Come on! We'll be late. A friend of ours is going to be their as well."

"I don't know any other 'friend,' who is it?" I asked.

"You don't know him. We met him while you were home sick one day. His name is Add." The Night Watcher explained.

"Oh." I said, and walked out the door.

On our way to the haunted house, I couldn't stop thinking about the Add character. _What was he like? Is he nice? _Questions kept popping up in my mind. "We're here." The Veteran Commander said, and I glanced at a worn down mansion, with paint scraped off, shattered windows, and broken doors. The bush rustled, and and I flung a rune at it. A flash of purple flew out. A purple bolt of lightning zapped the ground next to me, and I prepared more runes. "Stop! Both of you!" Eve yelled, and we stopped. "Add. Elsword, you don't need to blow everything up!" The noble Empress yelled. We glared at each other, before saying sorry at the same time. We then walked into the so called haunted house, and as soon as Chung pushed the door, the entire thing toppled over, slamming on the broken down wooden floor, and making a bunch of dust fly up. "This place was older than expected…" Add mumbled. I nodded in agreement.

We were paired up with one another when we got into the haunted house. I was with Add for some apparent reason, and we got stuck exploring the attic. I was scared to step on anything because I was afraid I would fall clear through the floor/ceiling. We walked around randomly, and I saw a huge spider and hid behind Add. He chuckled, and sent a wave of electricity at the spider, frying it. "You could've killed it you know?" He asked

"I know, but 1, I'm scared of spiders, and 2, I might burn the whole place down if I do that." I stated.

"True. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" He asked, looking around.

"Nope. just you," I smirked, and summoned a rune above my hand.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He then started taking off his cloak, and set it on the floor. He only had a t-shirt on underneath it. I looked away, and a hint of red flashed on my cheeks. Add noticed. "Something up?" He asked.

"W-what? N-no, n-not-things wrong…" I stuttered, a dark blush colored my cheeks and I looked down in embarrassment. Add chuckled, and I knew he was smirking. I heard his footsteps come closer, then I felt his hand lift up my head up. The next thing I knew, was his lips pressing up against mine. (Let's just say things got…..Heated.)

"Any of you know what was that sound? Sounded like the ghosts were having sex or something." Aisha asked.

"What? N-no, we didn't hear anything," Add said, sweating.

"Yea…." I chuckled nervously. They all eyed us both suspiciously, before shrugging it off.

That's the end! if you want, I might do the detailed version of this, where they do "it," with all the little details. It's all up to you guys if you want me to though.


	6. Chapter 6

~~Elsword

I was frozen in place. He had such a powerful aura around him. "W-who are you?" I asked, shaking uncontrollably.  
"Why do you need to know?" The figure asked. There was a slight echo to his voice.

I saw Rena drawing her bow. "Tell us now." She said

The figure was silent. "Zeref." He said. The darkness then lifted, and we were able to see him clearer now. He had a black patch on his face, and he is wearing a slightly ragged cloak with bits of glowing purple on it. He also had an eerie looking scythe in his hand.

"Why are you here?" Eve asked.  
'Zeref' looked up at the sky. "To try and relieve myself of my sins I've done in the past." He said slowly.  
"Well what did you do then?!" I asked, taking my sword out.

"Killed an entire city, because of something my so called parents did to me. Betrayals, then anger. They all betrayed me." He said. There was a slight breeze, blowing his cloak a little. I saw multiple cuts and scars on his arms. I put my sword down, and looked at everyone else. Raven had a sympathetic look, and of course, he knew how Ender felt. Chung looked skeptical, while the others didn't do anything. "I want explanations. Follow me." I said, and lead him out of the arena.

~~Zeref

"So, explain please," 'Elsword' said.

I looked up at the ceiling. "It all started, at Hamel, The city of Water. I was the son of a dark mage, and I was always looked down at. Whenever I passed people, they looked at me with disgust, and hatred. Later on in life, my mother was burned, because people became so scared of her. Later that night, I heard her voice. She said, 'Son, you have the soul of a dragon, when people do things to anger you, you will destroy everything related to that person. I, will give you my power, before I go to hell. Live your life, son.' I woke up that morning, feeling more powerful than ever. I was put up for adoption, and a new couple adopted me as their son. They said they would take care of me, but they lied. They all lied. At Hamel Academy, I was framed for something I didn't do. The children _wanted_ me to die, they _all_ hated me. Then, my so called parents did something, I'm sure they'll regret. Anger me. They kept saying that I was a monster, and that I would never be loved. I believed it, then my temper snapped." I paused.

"And?" Elsword asked. I stared at him.

"I destroyed everything, related to my 'parents,' like my mother said I would. I didn't stop, 'till the city was destroyed, and nothing was left, but rubble. The city of water, became the city of darkness for 5 years after that.." Elsword looked petrified. I looked at him. "That is why I'm here. I want to relieve myself of the sin I have committed.

"I...I don't know what to say. I feel bad for you, but can you control your power?" He asked.

"I can now," I told him, making dark swirls in the ground, and molded a wolf out of shadows.

"Neat. Well, I've made my decision. You can come with us!" He grinned.

"You sure?" I asked, not wanting anything to happen to them.

"Yes! Now follow me!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the little place we were at, and back to the arena where the others still are. I hissed under my breath, but followed anyway. Elsword burst through the doors, and an electron ball flew at me. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Turns out, it was blocked by a Conwell. "Why is he here again?" The Nasod Queen asked.

"Because he's joining us!" Elsword said.

Everyone was shocked. I looked away, while messing with bits of my cloak. "How do we know he won't betray us?" Rena asked. I rolled my eyes.

"He was the one that was betrayed, he just wants to redeem himself." Elsword said, glaring at the elf. "I'll tell you guys everything, just stay here Zeref!" Elsword said, and walked into the group of people. I activated a speed skill, Dark Dash. My cloak disappeared, and was replaced with the wings and tail. I flew up, looking around as my mana started to get drained, and as the sun started to burn my skin. I hovered, before landing on a podium on the top of the arena. My wings and tail disappeared, and my cloak came back. I felt the Earth's energy replace my mana, thanks to my Leech ability. Looking around, I saw an arrow fly at me. Shadows rose from the ground quickly, and stopped the arrow, before it flew back twice as fast back at Rena, who shot it. She hopped away, and the arrow broke. I saw Elsword look at me with awe, and the Nasod freak had something glistening in his eyes that I couldn't tell what it was. The Hamel Guardian ignored me, and looked at the Nasod hybrid with worry in his eyes, then glared at me.

~~Chung

Elsword explained Zeref's back-story to us, and in my opinion, he was just like Raven. Obviously, I wasn't going to let Zeref touch him. Ever. Rena thought it would be a great idea (not) to test his reflexes while he was flying around in the arena. She shot the arrow once he stopped, but the arrow didn't hit him. It hit nothing, stopped in midair, then flew back at Rena with twice the amount of force and power. Luckily, it hit the ground, and shattered. I looked up at Zeref, whose cloak drifted a little in the wind. He materialized into shadows, and reappeared in front of us. He stared at Rena. "It's dangerous if you don't aim correctly before you fire," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

~~Rena

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked, now testing his temper.

Zeref rolled his eyes. "The reason why I said that, is because something can happen in a situation, where you can hit the people you care for, wanting to kill a demon instead," he said. I was silent after that. "That's a good point…." I muttered.

"So what are your powers?" Aisha asked.

"I use dark and shadow magic," he said, and his shadow rose from the ground and his shadow then became spikes, pointed at us.

"Ohh! Do you have a familiar?" She asked, summoning Angkor. The dragon wing blade on his scythe disappeared, and a dark dragon appeared next to him, roaring, and lashing out.  
"Ender! Calm down!" Zeref yelled. His familiar growled, and went back into the blade form.

~~Raven

Back home, Elsword decided to let Zeref join us, and I have no objections. I caught Chung staring at me a few times, but he quickly looked away blushing. "Hey Rena, why does Chung stare at me? It's creeping me out," I told her.

She thought for a moment, before squealing. "I think he likes you," she smirked.

"What?!" I whispered/yelled. Rena nodded, her eyes shimmered with desperation. "Why me…" I muttered.

"Eve!" I called for her. She turned around and stared at me. **(Hahahah….. I forgot what I was going to do….) **"Just a quick warning, I think Add wants your code," I told her.  
"I won't let him get it," she said coldly.

"Good, because he was trying to get information from my arm."

"Well then you should be more careful," she said, and continued maintenance on her drones.

I saw Elsword and Aisha talking in the distance, Add fixing his Dynamos, Rena was giggling uncontrollably while talking to Chung with an evil glint in her eyes, and Zeref was messing with shadows. I sighed, and looked out the window. I saw Zeref look around. His eyes landed on Add and his eyes narrowed. I looked at him, and he ignored me, and continued to mess with shadows.

The next day, Aisha made yet another weird potion. She didn't have me drink it this time, but she forced Els to drink it. "What is this?!" He asked.

"Nothing in particular, you won't be harmed," She grinned evilly.

"Uh…. Chung! You drink this!" Els said, now forcing the potion on him.  
"No way! After what happened to Raven, I don't want to drink it!"

"What about Add or Zeref?" Els suggested. The three of them stared at the 2 new ones.

"What is that?!" Add asked, eyeing the thing.

"Drink it and you'll find out," Aisha said.

Add hesitated, before taking the thing, and took a little sip. A yellow cloud surrounded him, then disappeared. It was a dwarf potion.

**Sorry its so short. I forgot my original ideas and need to replan things. **


	8. Chapter 8 BOUNS 2!

**So this the first official; yaoi SMUT I've ever written, so reader discretion is advised! Oh, and just another warning, I have a way of toying with people feels.**

Raven started having problems breathing, and he scratched at his left eye, making it bleed. _It's almost time… _He thought.

"Hey! Raven! You there?!" A certain red-haired knight pounded on his door. Raven stiffened up and grit his teeth. His body then started moving on his own, and opened the door, letting the Lord Knight in before locking it again. Elsword gasped at the sight of seeing Raven's eye bleeding. "What happened?" He asked, reaching up to wipe the blood away, but Raven moved before he could touch him.

"Nothing…" Raven choked out. "Just get away from me," he looked away.

"What?! Why should I do that?!" Elsword screamed.

"Because, I… I can't control myself anymore," Raven admitted, looking at his Nasod arm.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Elsword said sternly.

"I'll hurt you…" Raven muttered.

"I can handle that," Els said quietly, walking up to hug the Reckless Fist. Raven stiffened up, and his vision started getting blurry. "Raven?" The Elboy sounded worried. Raven no longer had full control of his body. He sneered, and made Elsword turn around, before shoving him on the ground. **(This is where it gets bad!)** "R-Raven?!" Elsword was shocked.

Raven only replied with a snicker. "Don't worry about it," he said in a low voice. That only sent shivers down Elsword's spine. Raven noticed the bulge growing in Elsword pants, and smirked. Raven then ripped his pants off with his Nasod arm, and slammed his lips onto Elsword's, kissing him passionately. Elsword felt Raven's hand travel down to his boxers. **(God this is so awkward for me…) **"Raven?" Elsword huffed, looking into his eyes. They weren't the usual cold amber gaze, but instead, they were filled with lust, and insanity. He wasn't himself anymore, and this scared Elsword. Raven put his hands on the rim of Elswords boxers, before slipping it off. "Wet already?" Raven smirked, fondling the red-heads hard member. **(...)**

"S-stop teasing dammit!" Elsword said.

"As you wish," Raven sneered. At this point, the Reckless Fist slipped off his own pants. He stuck his fingers into Els' mouth, before pulling them out. Raven pressed a finger into Elsword's entrance. "Ahh~" Elsword tried to hold back a moan. He then pushed another finger in, and started widening his entrance, before slipping them out. **(OOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGG!) ** Elsword's breathing became irregular. Raven smirked, and pressed his own erection into the hole. "Ah! Raven!" Elsword cried out, arching his back.

"Hmm?"

"Just do it," Elsword said. Raven then started sliding in and out of Elsword slowly, before slamming into him. Tears spilled out of Elsword's eyes, as he covered his mouth, holding back his screams of pain and pleasure. Raven pulled his hand away, and pinned his hands above his head. "Come on, I want to hear your voice," Raven whispered into Elsword's ear. Raven then pulled out of Elsword, before slamming into him once again, but this time, hitting his prostate. Els let out a cry, and tears spilled out of his eyes as Raven repeatedly slammed into Elsword, faster and faster. Els turned his head, and he saw a little stream of black coming from his Nasod arm creeping up Raven's neck, going into Raven's left eye, turning his sclera **(the white part of someone's eye) **black. "R-Raven! I-I'm gonna-" Elsword was cut off, after Raven released his seed inside Elsword, it was his turn. Elsword's vision turned blurry, before he passed out.

"Where's Raven?" Aisha asked the next, looking around the house.

Elsword blushed madly, after recalling what happened last night. "Probably in his room," Els muttered.

Aisha opened the door to Raven's room. "Hello?" She asked. Her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Raven, and she let out a scream. Everyone came running up the stairs after hearing Aisha's scream. "What's wrong?!" Rena yelled. Aisha held up a shaky hand, and pointed at Raven's bed. **(He's fully clothed)** His throat was ripped out, and blood spilled over the floor. Elsword slowly walked over to Raven's now dead corpse, and saw a little piece of white in his hands. He picked it up, and read the little messy note.

_I'm losing my sanity, and quickly. It won't be long before I can't control myself anymore. So I've decided to take matters into my own hands. Suicide. It was the only way. I didn't want to hurt anyone. And I didn't want you guys to live with the guilt of killing me if I do go insane. Everyone, I have gifts for you in my closet. And Elsword, I'm sorry for what I did to you, truly. I have one last request for you all. Please live on._

_-Raven_

At this point, tears were falling down everyone's faces after they read the note. Rena staggered over to Raven's closet, and swung it open. Everything was empty, apart from the 'gifts.' For the Elemental Master, was a huge stack of books taking up about a quarter of the closet. For the Grand Archer, it was a new dress and a jade and silver necklace rimmed with gold. Elsword thought he didn't get anything, until he saw some weird carvings in the handle of Raven's sword. Elsword picked it up, and examined the handle of the sword. On the handle, words were etched into the handle, saying _to Els_. Elsword dropped to his knees, shoving his face into his hands, trying his hardest not to cry. _Why? _He thought, gripping Raven's sword. Everyone then made up their minds. They were going to live on, for Raven.

Later that night, Elsword was on his bed, when he felt a familiar presence in his room. He sat up, and looked around. He saw a ghostly figure, walking to him. Elsword was too sad to be scared. When the figure was nearly in front of him, he saw the figures face clearly. It was Raven, smiling. Elsword's jaw dropped, and so did more tears. "R-Raven?" He choked out.

The ghostly figure reached forward, and hugged Elsword.  
"I thought you were a man, Els. Why are you crying?" Raven asked softly, before pulling away, then rested his forehead against Elsword's. "Don't be sad," Raven ruffled his hair, smiled, then vaporized.

**I'm totally crying right now! Even though I'm the writer, it's still so sad! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. **


End file.
